


Fire

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: Kuroko no Basket Collections [12]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: Starts with a surprise meeting in a surprising place, and ends just as surprising as it began.This is what happens when Kuroko lets go just of his control just enough to joke around, it makes Aomine think, then ask a question.





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> You ever write a fic that starts one way and ends another, this is that fic for me. Aomine just came in and knocked over the original plan. the arse. (hopefully, you all don't mind it.)

 

Kuroko took a deep breath as he leaned beside the backdoor of the nightclub playing on his phone taking a break from the heat. Holding his jacket in his free hand, enjoying the cool dusk air.

He knew he shouldn’t be at the club, too young, too alone, but he needed to escape.

To pause being Kuroko Tetsuya, the phantom of Teikou, and the shadow of Seirin.

He drank nothing but vanilla coke, and the bartenders and bouncers all knew that, so they turned the other cheek when he slipped in.

It helped that he tipped well and always let the bouncers know then there might be a problem.

“Tetsu?” a hesitant voice broke through his thoughts.

His head snapped up, Kagami and Aomine stood in their basketball shorts with bags slung over their shoulders, obviously just coming from a late night of basketball.

Kuroko felt tempted to walk back into the club, but he didn’t want either Kagami and Aomine trying to follow him inside, he doubted Jameson and Yamada would appreciate the two rambunctious Aces pushing their way around the early night crowd. He was fiercely glad he already paid for his drinks of the night, as was his usual practice if he stepped out.

“Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko greeted casually waving.

Aomine had been walking beside Kagami listening to him groan about being starved after they had lost track of time playing basketball when he glanced down the alley and a recognizable shade of blue drew his attention.

 He stopped causing Kagami to as well.

Leaning on the wall was Kuroko but not the Kuroko he knew. Kuroko was wearing tight black clothes, with his hair slicked back.

The shock made him blurt out Kuroko’s name, and it wasn’t until Kuroko greeted him, he believed what he was seeing.

“What the hell are doing here Kuroko?” Kagami asked, taking a step toward Kuroko. Aomine was quick to follow.

“Cooling off,” Kuroko deadpanned.

Aomine pressed, “From what?”

“the club,” Kuroko shrugged.

Kagami narrowed his eyes, “You aren’t legal yet.”

“Correct,” Kuroko agreed, standing up straight and slipping his phone back into his pocket.

“What the hell, Tetsu?” Aomine demanded, ignoring the way the shirt was suddenly too tight on Kuroko now he was standing up straight. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Kuroko was an athlete too under his usual baggy clothes, but the tight shirt made the sleek muscle notable now.

“Sometimes I need to not be a phantom or shadow,” Kuroko snapped as he passed between Aomine and Kagami.

Throwing on his jacket, with a sigh, he knew the moment Aomine and Kagami caught sight of him his evening was over; he heard Aomine and Kagami fall in behind him.

“and that means what? clubbing?” Kagami challenged.  

Ignoring him, Kuroko stopped in front of the bouncer as they passed the club entrance, “My friends showed up, so I am heading home with them, Jameson,”

“I will let the rest know,” Jameson nodded, patting Kuroko on the top of his head, “Get home safe, Kuro.”

Kuroko batted the hand away, “I hate that nickname,” Kuroko grumbled.

“Stop wearing black every time I see you then,” Jameson teased, as he waved them off.

“Kuroko,” Kagami growled, as they walked further.

Kuroko sighed; they would not let it go.

They stopped at a crosswalk, and Kuroko glanced towards Aomine and Kagami, both eyeing him speculatively.

“Sometimes it is just nice to not be invisible,” Kuroko remarked as the lights changed.

“But plenty of people see you now,” Aomine pointed out.

“Not as many as you think,” Kuroko corrected painfully.

“But,” Kagami sputtered but before Kagami could gather his thoughts Kuroko shook his head.

“Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun,” Stopping to turn towards them, “I can spend the entire twenty-four hours not being seen, and sometimes I just need to be seen, to feel real,” Kuroko explained solemnly. It was less now but still, there were days where he felt like a phantom in his own life.

“and clubbing does that?” Aomine inquired.

“It’s only the one club,” Kuroko corrected, “I go there to dance, and be seen by people.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” Kagami asked.

Kuroko snorted, “What was I supposed to say, Kagami-kun? You and Aomine-kun are the only two people that seem to instinctively know where I am even if you can’t see me. Takao-kun is the only one that sees me with any regularity. Everyone else is trying, and I appreciated it but there isn’t much else anyone can do.”

“Well, you shouldn’t have been going to the club alone,” Aomine complained.

“I can take care of myself,” Kuroko rolled his eyes.

“Still,” Aomine muttered, and Kagami nodded in agreement.

Kuroko sighed, “You both are too protective, taking to the club with me would only get you both thrown out.”

“That’s not reassuring Tetsu,” Aomine groaned.

“Wasn’t supposed to be, I was being honest,” Kuroko stated.

“What about your parents?” Kagami asked curiously.

Kuroko shrugged, “My mother is always away working, and my father stopped policing me years ago.”

He could almost feel the way Kagami and Aomine were sharing a glance behind him.

“How about you let one of us know the next time, at least,” Aomine offered to compromise, and Kagami nodded in agreement when Kuroko looked behind him.

“I can do that as long as you promise not to follow,” Kuroko rebuked back.

They both seemed to weigh their options before Kagami sighed, “Okay, but if you get in trouble, you can’t handle you let us know.”

“Okay.” Figuring that was the best compromise he would get. It both amused and warmed him that he was the only thing that Kagami and Aomine agreed on enough for them not to argue or fight about.

“How did you find that club, anyway?” Aomine asked.

Kuroko wondered if he should lie or not, but deciding that they both would know he sighed, “Haizaki-kun showed me when we were dating.”

He heard the two of them stop, and he held back another sigh as he turned around. Kagami looked shocked, while Aomine was rapidly changing red.

“What?” Aomine growled.

“Yes, Aomine-kun?” Kuroko deadpanned back; he knew exactly what Aomine was asking but he may still be angry they interrupted his night.

“You and Haizaki dated?” Kagami interrupted Aomine.

“For about a month,” he shrugged, “it wasn’t more than kissing and a few dates,” He and Haizaki had the physical chemistry but they also grated on each other’s nerves the longer they were together, too much to be healthy, so they parted.

“Why?” Kagami blurted out, while Aomine looked like he was trying to compute infinity.

Kuroko shrugged again, “He asked, he was attractive, and we got along okay.”

“But he is Haizaki,” Aomine sneered.

Kuroko rolled his eyes, “I would turn him down now because what he did to Kise-kun but back then the worst he did was steal my food, and it wasn’t like you didn’t do the same.”

Aomine grimaced and grumbled inaudibly.

“Plus, neither of you have a say over who I date,” Kuroko added, and he continued walking. They both fell in line following.

“You have a crap taste so maybe we should,” Aomine grumbled.

Feeling a spark of mischief, Kuroko asked, “are asking me out for the two of you, Aomine-kun?”

Looking back over his shoulder, Kagami looked like a fish, red face and all had slapped him. While Aomine had ungraceful flailed and stumbled his own feet.

“Tetsu, you little shit,” Aomine growled.

Kuroko let his lips curl into a smirk as he turned forward before, he ran into something. It wasn’t like he would be against dating one or both, they both sweet and compassionate in their own ways, and being attractive but the two of them never showed signs of liking him that way so he let the small crushes he nursed fade.

He ducked into the Maji burger, feeling hungry, and not ready to head home to his empty apartment. Kagami and Aomine followed in after.

They order their food, Aomine and Kagami competing for the most inhuman mountain of food, while Kuroko had a reasonable meal of a burger and milkshake.

They sat in the back corner, Kagami inhaling his food, while Aomine was more sedated about eating, looking preoccupied with something else.  Kuroko just sipped on his milkshake taking small bites of his burger here and there. He was content in people watching.

Once Kagami seems sedated enough, he slowed down to more sedated pace and Aomine seemed to decide on whatever he had been thinking about with the resolved look on his face.

“What if,” Aomine started before he paused biting his lip in a rare show of nerves.

Kuroko set his drink down, while Kagami set the burger he had been eating down and swallowing the burger he had in mouth, giving Aomine their full attention curious about what Aomine would say.

Aomine cleared his throat, and he fiddled with one of his empty burger wrappers, not looking either of them in the eyes, “What if we had a say.”

Kuroko felt his heart speed up as he suspected what Aomine was implying.

“Aomine?” Kagami asked softly, looking like he suspected that Kuroko did. Aomine bit his lip again.

“What if I was asking you out?” Aomine asked lifting his head to stare at Kuroko, before turning to look at Kagami, “the both of you.”

Kagami flushed, looking speechless at Aomine.

 “This isn’t a ploy to stop me from going to the club, is it?” Kuroko asked suspiciously.

Aomine shook his head, “No, It is more I didn’t even know it was an option until you brought it up and joked about it, but than it just makes sense, you know,” Aomine shrugged, nervously looking away.

 “We spend an inordinate amount of time just the three of us,” Kagami said thoughtfully.

“But is a polyamorous relationship the answer?” Kuroko asked, feeling the need to point it out. Even if the faded crushes rose from dormancy. 

“Tetsu,” Aomine said looking unimpressed, “I like you, and I like Kagami too.” The bluntness left Kuroko feeling speechless.

Kagami flushed red, but he shrugged, “I like you, and Aomine grew on me like a fungus,” Aomine opened his mouth and Kagami glared at Aomine, “that was not an invitation for an innuendo.”

Kuroko apparently had a blind spot, because he never suspected either of them for having feelings for him. Each other maybe with the amount of tension on the court but never once did he entertain the thought, they may have felt anything for him but friendship.

Aomine closed his mouth and pouted, “Spoilsport.” Kagami rolled his eyes.

“This is going to end in fire,” Kuroko deadpanned, “but the answer is yes.”

“As long as it’s the world, and not us, I am okay with that,” Aomine grinned.  

Kagami sighed dramatically, “Fungus.”

“Fungus,” Kuroko nodded.

“Hey,” Aomine pouted dramatically, “no ganging up on me,”

Kuroko smiled, and Aomine quickly lost the pout to grin proudly back, “We’re only teasing.”

“Eh, sort of,” Kagami agreed but his smile undercut his words, it turned nervous as he asked, “Are we telling anyone?”

“We don’t need to actively hide it but let’s not announce it outright for now,” Kuroko offered.

 “Satsuki’s gonna know, then she’ll say something to Akashi” Aomine added.

“Momoi-san and Akashi-kun won’t press,” Kuroko pointed out.

Aomine nodded thoughtfully, “that’s true.”

“Okay so, just let them guess on their own, without actively hiding it,” Kagami agreed with a grin.

“Are we going to use each other’s first names?” Kuroko asked.

“Tetsu is still Tetsu, but what do you think about Tai?” Aomine offered, not looking at Kagami as he shrugged. Trying to look like it didn’t matter. 

Kagami smiled amused seeing through the bluff, “That sounds fine, I’ll just use Tetsuya, and Daiki if that’s okay.”

Kuroko smiled and nodded, his face feeling a tad warm at someone, not family using his first name. Aomine just nodded looking awkward but happy.

“Daiki-kun, Taiga-kun,” Kuroko tested out their names. Both flushed, Aomine looked away while Kagami got a sentimental smile on his face. 

Kuroko impulsively grabbed Aomine and Kagami’s hands, and squeezed them, three times. They both flushed red and grinned brightly, remembering the story he sent them ages ago, about what it means. I. Love. You.

“We are not going to be able to keep this under wraps,” Aomine groaned, half joyously. He squeezed back. His other hand reaching out for Kagami’s to do the same. Kagami met him halfway.

 “Nope,” Kuroko agreed.

Kagami just smiled, “Us three, there was no chance.”

“I still say this is going to end in fire,” Kuroko stated.

“I have 119 on speed dial,” Kagami reassured, squeezing his hand laughing.

“What is a little heat?” Aomine shrugged.  
  
Kuroko smiled.  This was a much better and surprising ending to his night then he expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on the fic? Opinions on the writing?
> 
> Grammar Mistakes? Spelling Mistakes?
> 
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated and welcomed!
> 
> Until Next Time.


End file.
